Frogs
by lostsword
Summary: Lewis knew from day one that he would end up with Franny, but the first time around, Cornelius Robinson didn't even know her name, much less why he would marry a girl who could only ruin his incredibly bright future...
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: Didn't See This Coming..._

"Ms. Framagucci," Cornelius Robinson, known as Lewis by what few friends he had, said as calmly as he could. "What you are proposing, quite simply, is impossible."

Ms. Framagucci, a tall, raven haired Italian women, glared at him from her seat before the reviewing board. "It is _completely_ possible, you simply refuse to give me the funds to complete my research," She said as she gripped her arm rests in a way that indicated she would be more comfortable throttling him then asking for money.

Lewis sighed inwardly as he tried to refrain from rubbing his temple in frustration. Twenty years old and here he was, Chairman of the Board for InventCo Industries, vastly wealthy and powerful. Yet he couldn't get this one woman to see the light of what was real and what was pure imagination.

Ms. Francesca Framagucci, who was honestly rather intelligent, if you excluded the slight crazy attitude, had been, for the past two weeks, pestering InventCo Inc. for funding. The reason? She wanted to make frogs sing. As crazy as it sounded, she honestly believed she could get the amphibians to sing and dance.

In all honesty, Lewis found this fascinating and a bit refreshing, however as Chairman of the Board, he couldn't just give out funds to every pretty face asking for cash. He needed concrete evidence that the project could be achieved, finished, and most importantly, become successful in the business world.

For example, if he approved a loan of fifty million dollars to an inventor who claimed he could make flying cars, which Lewis was in fact in the process of inventing, and that inventor wasted all the money and nothing came out of it, Lewis would catch the blame. But on the other side of the coin, if they _did_ invent it, and the concept wasn't taken and flying cars never sold, then there was no profit either.

To put it lightly, singing amphibians just didn't sound like an investment sound idea.

"Ms. Framagucci, the Board has decided that your invention cannot possibly be achieved, therefore, we have no choice but to refuse to give you funding," Lewis said. He watched the raven haired girl grab her glass box full of frogs, her intricate display with all kinds of charts, and her coat before storming out of the meeting room.

Cornelius sighed, perhaps she would be gone for good this time. A few minutes after Ms. Framagucci had left, and all of the Board member's glasses had been refilled, another man was buzzed and seconds after that he entered with a large contraption on wheels.

"Gentleman, may I introduce you to my prototype for automatic hair styling!" The man said with a pompous wave of the arm.

Cornelius nodded and reached for the egg shaped timer he had been awarded once he had taken the former Chairman's position within InventCo. "You have two minutes."

* * *

><p>"Who's this?" A deep voice asked over the phone.<p>

"May I speak to a Ms. Francesca Framagucci, please?" Lewis asked.

"Who's this?" The voice asked, though this time it was slightly hostile.

"Cornelius Robinson, I wanted to speak to her about funding for her...um...her frog project..."

"You actually believe her!" The voice asked, shock replacing hostility for a short moment. It quickly regained itself however. "I...um, hold on a minute!"

The phone connection became quiet for a few seconds before he heard another voice speak over the phone, this one he recognized, it was the same one that had been bugging him for funding for the past few weeks.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" She said with a rather unpleasant, almost vicious really, tone.

"I wanted to talk to you about funding," Lewis said simply, refusing to get angry over her tone again. He had expected her to be this way after the events from earlier today.

"I know InventoCo won't give me any money, so just take your snappy coat and shove it up-"

Lewis was quick to interrupt her. "Actually, I was hoping you would be open to me providing you funds!"

Silence.

For a second he thought she had hung up on him, then the phone began ringing and he realized she had.

* * *

><p><strong>Just trying this fandom out, let me know what you think please!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Beginning of the Beginning

The phone began ringing almost immediately after he had heard the call with the Framagucci household end.

"Yes?" Lewis asked.

"I'm so sorry, I dropped the phone, I swear! Please don't rethink funding me!" Ms. Framagucci shouted desperately, sounding utterly terrified for the first time he could ever remember since he had met her at her first interview.

"Oh, I thought you had meant to hang up on me," Lewis said, feeling a bit foolish with himself for thinking she would have actually hung up on him on purpose.

"No! I, um, mean, no...i, uh, wasn't expecting you to call and tell me that InventCo was going to fund me...after earlier," Ms. Framagucci said tentatively.

Lewis allowed a small grin, remembering how adamantly Mr. Fowler had refused to fund Ms. Framagucci when he had heard of her idea concerning singing frogs. "Um...InventCo isn't going to fund you..." He said slowly.

He immediately felt the air grow tense and he could practically see her glaring at him right then. "Then _why_ are you calling me?" She demanded.

"Well, I, uh, am going to fund you..."

* * *

><p>"So your going to fund the whole thing? By yourself?" Francesca asked from across the table as she sipped at her wine. The two were currently sitting inside <em>Renaldo<em>'s, which was a small restaurant that was established near the outskirts of the city. It served all kinds of dishes, ranging from burgers to seafood, to pasta, and so on.

"Yes, I have, after all, accumulated a large amount of money from my inventions." Lewis said as he watched a pair of waiters place their meals before them.

"Why? I thought you said it was 'Impossible to achieve,' as I recall," Francesca said with a mixture of a bare smile and a sneer while she began cutting into her food.

"As Cornelius Robinson, Chairman of the Board for InventCo Industries, "Lewis said as he took another sip of his drink, "Your ideas are completely ludicrous and unfounded," He hurriedly continued upon seeing anger starting to form on her face. "Bu-but as Lewis Robinson, amateur inventor extraordinaire," He paused for a moment, savoring the shocked, but slightly amused face she was struggling to hide. "I find your ideas of singing and dancing frogs completely refreshing and admirable."

"Uh...th-thank you," Francesca said, blushing slightly as she lowered her eyes. Though the young, powerful inventor before her had no idea, this was the first time anyone, _anyone_ at all, had ever said something positive about her idea for musical frogs.

"So, when would you like to get started?" Lewis asked her as he placed a piece of cooked meat in his mouth.

* * *

><p>"Amazing!" Lewis exclaimed as he studied the readout before him. Francesca, who insisted he call her Franny if she was to call him Lewis, was just as giddy with excitement.<p>

"If you rewire this nerve here," Lewis began as he traced the indicated nerve cluster on the readout with his finger.

"Then it would effect the vocal cords output waves!" Franny concluded as the two of them stared at each other in amazement. It had always been assumed, without words, between the two of them that Franny was correct in her idea that frogs could sing and dance, but they had never found concrete proof that it could actually be done.

"It took a week of analyzing...but...this is...amazing!" Lewis exclaimed again as he looked over the diagram of the frog they had been pouring over. If they did in fact alter the nerve cluster, it could possibly change the vocal patterns to where it would be humanish sounding, but how far would the patterns change and for how long? What would happen if they changed more then one cluster? Would the amphibian's body actually react to it? Would it possibly change back? The possibilities were as numerous as they were intriguing.

"I can't believe it...we actually found a way to do it..." Franny said in shock before turning and giving Lewis a tight hug. "Thank you Lewis!" She shouted happily, ignoring his slight blush.

"Yes, well," Lewis said, untangling himself from her emotional hug as gently as he could. "I should be able to get a prototype that can alter the cluster built in a few days or so, and then we can try out altering the nerve cluster."

"What about these?" Franny asked, indicating identical looking nerve clusters on several other readouts that showed more shots of frog anatomy, bringing Lewis back to thinking about one of the questions he had been asking himself mentally.

"I don't know," Lewis said truthfully. "If we alter those, it could take away or add to the changed vocal output, perhaps...hmm...we'll tinker with this later, first we have to get to work on the prototype." Lewis paused, thinking, before adding, "Actually, _you_ have to get home, _I _have to get to a meeting at InventCo."

"Duty calls?" Franny asked as she stood up, and cracked her back, which had gone stiff due to having spent hours bent over readouts and blueprints of frogs.

"Well, unlike _someone_, I happen to have a job," Lewis teased as he too cracked his back. They had been spending the better part of the morning, and afternoon, in Lewis' lab in the basement of his house, however it appeared that their time was about to come to an end for the day.

"I could get a job!" Franny snapped as they walked towards the spiral staircase that led up to the ground level floor of the house.

"You obsess over your frogs too much to get a job," Lewis added helpfully as he opened the door at the top of the stairs for her like a proper gentleman. He even gave a halfhearted excuse of an arm wave, which almost made her giggle.

"You obsess over your work too much..." Franny grumbled as she stepped through the door.

This was something Lewis actually enjoyed about Franny. She wasn't like all the other girls he had come to know after he had made the papers with his first invention. The girls he was used to talking to generally fit into one of two categories, being either absolutely apposed to his 'Nerd Status' and being unable to stand the sight of him, or drooling fans who followed his every move every time he left the security of his home. Franny was her own person, and despite her deep, if slightly creepy, love of frogs, she was a nice person. Though she was quick to speak her mind and didn't seem to care if Lewis couldn't hit her back or not, being a gentleman and all. She still occasionally hit him in the shoulder if he messed up while working on getting her frogs to sing, though she always apologized, for the most part. And of course they could banter, they weren't a natural pair by far, but they got along as only two outcasts could.

Lewis couldn't help but admire the poetic friendship they had. His love of inventing and her love of frogs left them mostly aliens in the normal world. And while both regarded the other's love as a bit odd, they could accept each other's passions and coexist.

"Hi kids!" Lucille said upon seeing the two young adults exit the lab and enter the kitchen. "Want some PB and J?" She asked from behind the large island in the center of the room. On her head was a slightly modified, and improved, version of the PB&J Helmet that Lewis had made sevearl years before to impress a potential adoption family. Needless to say, it hadn't gone well, but in Lewis' defense, he hadn't known the man was allergic to peanut butter. Bud, who was sitting on a stool before her, already had a plate before him with a pair of square white bread slices on it.

"No thanks mom!" Lewis shouted as he took Franny's hand and guided her away from his parents.

"No thank you Mrs. Robinson!" Franny called as she felt a slight blush grow on her face when Lewis grabbed her hand.

Bud hid a smile as the two headed for the door that led into the hallway that, in turn, led to the front entrance. "Alright, you go run along and have fun now!" He said, before smearing the now perfectly constructed peanut butter and jelly sandwich onto the back of his head, which was where a mouth had been drawn in marker below two eyes that were also drawn in marker.

"Honey you can be such a goofball sometimes!" Lucille shouted in mock anger as she started to giggle loudly at the sight of peanut butter and jelly stuck in her aging husband's hair.

"Sorry Fran," Lewis said to the raven haired girl beside him as they headed towards the front entrance of the Robinson Estate. Offhandedly, he wondered how, in just over a week, he had come to using a nickname for her. Three weeks before and he would have been calling her Ms. Framagucci and now he was calling her Fran? The change was still too quick for him. "I know their a bit weird somtimes."

"Sometimes?" Franny asked sarcastically as she laughed at the face Lewis made."I'm kidding Dorkius!" Franny said with a giggle as she used the 'nickname' that she had given him, claiming Lewis was still too formal a name and that 'Dorkius' was a more relaxed name for him. "I actually love your parents, their really nice to be around."

Lewis chose not to comment on this, knowing about the slightly strained relationship Franny had with her parents because of her frog 'Obsession.' They exited the house and headed over to his car, a beat up Ford that he had decided to rebuild from a junk yard instead of going out, and buying an expensive model from a dealership, he still held onto the belief that his car was better then the newer models with his personal 'additions' to the Ford's hardware.

"Thanks again Lewis, I really doubt I could have done this without your funding," Franny said, she honestly meant it, as Lewis' funding, and his lab, were the soul things keeping her dream going. Her wealthy parents refused to pay for it and her brothers had already been told to stay away from her dreams by her parents as well. And both Franny and Lewis were all too aware of what InventCo thought.

"Don't thank me yet," Lewis said as he backed out of the driveway and began to head off for the Framagucci residence, which was practically on the other side of the city. "We still don't know if this will even work."

* * *

><p>"I don't care what he says! This is a foolish thing to waste your life on!" Ignacio Framagucci shouted, not caring if the neighbors heard him this time. His daughter was standing before him by the main entrance to their house, which was just below what some would call Upper Class Living. "First your grades begin to drop and then you start losing your karate matches, and then you quit your job at Pizza Planet! What's next daughter? What more are you going to reap on this family over some deluded idea!" He demanded as his daughter flinched, his words hurting her deeper then he realized, if he realized at all that is.<p>

"But papa, Lewi-I mean, Cornelius Robinson thinks it's possible!" Francesca shouted, catching his attention. "And he's a genius!"

"I don't care what he says! It's plain absurd!" The Spanish man shouted angrily. "He's probably just feeding you lies to spend time around you! Heavens knows you never spend time around normal men!" He ranted, ignoring the tears starting to form in his daughter's eyes.

Franny grimaced as she fought off her tears, realizing too late that her father had been at the bottle again. Whenever he and her mother got into a big fight over something, her mother would take a long drive, which sometimes saw her returning early in the morning days later, while Ignacio drank as much as he could in the least amount of time as possible.

"Forget you!" She snarled and stormed off towards her room. Frankie understood her problems, all of he frogs did, unlike _some_ people who only cared about public standing. She ignored her father's raging voice as she slammed her door as loud and hard as she could before locking it. Then, for an added precaution, she moved her dresser so that it blocked her door. She felt a bit childish by doing such an act, but the angry banging and shoving on the door only made her feel better.

"Hi Frankie!" She said and picked up her little star from his perch inside the large glass container she had made for her frogs. She was nineteen years old and she still acted like a little girl around the frog sometimes, but only _sometimes_.

"Have you all been practicing?" She asked as she let the frogs out of their container while she got her conductor's baton from under her bed. Turning to her dresser, which was still shaking from her father's futile attempts to enter her room, she turned on the stereo sitting atop it and let the soft, melodic music play freely while she tried to get the frogs to move in sync to it.

Like normal, they just hopped around. But also, like normal, they seemed to be hopping in a more unified manner each time. It wasn't like military unity, like in the war movies, but instead of them all hopping around in random directions, they would hop in the same direction every so often. It gave her hope to see that, along with the fact that Frankie was croaking more and more every day, sometimes she even imagined him singing to her. But that was still far off in the future, unless the nerve cluster idea worked like Lewis thought it would.

Lewis...

She had originally remembered him from a science fair years before when she had seen his first amazing invention. Like everyone else she had been amazed, and like everyone else, she had been shocked by his outstanding chain of inventions that followed. The years had gone by and while she was finishing up high school, he had been off helping run InventCo Industries, which he owned a substantial part of by now.

She had always wanted to meet him after that, but the first time she had gotten the chance was two weeks ago when he had told her that the, "Board has to look over your funding request, come back in two days."

The following few weeks had been a real pain, trying to talk the board into giving her funding so that she could finally do some serious work on getting her frogs to sing and dance to music, which she knew was achievable deep down in their cells.

Then he had offered to fund her, admittedly wild dream, out of his own pocket. She had literally been so shocked she had dropped the phone. No one had ever believed her capable of doing this, _no one_. Not even her _parents_, who spent more time bickering amongst themselves then helping their children survive their early adult lives. The fact that a complete stranger, who had no reason to be interested in musical frogs at all, wanted to fund her dream was like a dream come true in itself.

Lewis, as she had learned his name to be outside of InventCo Labs, was more of a shy, awkward child then she had expected. Granted, she wasn't exactly the prime example of social material, but it was odd that someone who could give such great speeches and talk so calmly before a large crowd was terrified to be in the same room with one single person for a few hours.

She had come to enjoy his company, as well as their frequent talks, their banter, and, of course, the bond they had formed as they had delved into trying to make her dream of musical frogs into a reality. So far, however, they had yet to achieve her dream, her parents still thought she was crazy and her frogs were still a disorganized band of amphibians, as Lewis loved to refer to them. But that would change soon, hopefully.

* * *

><p>"Cornelius?" A wrinkled, aging man in a striped blue suit asked as he approached the young inventor. Lewis was sitting at his desk in his private corner office, situated on the top floor of InventCo Industries, hard at work as usual.<p>

"Yes, wh-" Lewis stopped mid sentence and stood up immediately to shake the man's hand. "Mr. Fowler, how are you sir?" He asked.

The man, Mr. Thomas J. Fowler, was as famous as he was dangerous. He, along with Jeremy K. King and Ronald Mackenny Loosten had decided to go in business together years before and had founded InventCo Industries. Loosten, a young aspiring inventor, had come out with some of the newest and greatest models that quickly swept the nation. King, a doctor and a successful businessman, had, with Fowler's help, quickly established the company as a successful and trustworthy company that would bring the future to the present.

But in 2007, in April, Loosten had died. The company had suffered heavily from his death, they had lost their best scientist and quickly began to lose their customers as well. Fowler had taken the reigns as CEO of the company and quickly turned the situation around. He had, practically overnight, lowered the wages of InventCo's workers and increased the prices for their products, Fowler had then followed up with selling all of Loosten's shares over the Stock Market.

The result was more then they could have dreamed. They had attracted international attention and rapidly gained both money and notoriety, even if it was all built on the late Loosten's last inventions. King had been named president and Fowler had remained CEO, however their relationship had been reportedly strained since Loosten's death.

"I can't complain," Fowler said as he shut Lewis' office door. "I'm sorry to bother you, but I came down here to talk to you about something."

"Anything sir," Lewis said as he took his seat and offered Fowler the cushioned chair before his desk. The CEO declined the offer with a shake of his head.

"Thank you, but I'll only be a moment," He said and then took a breath before looking directly at Lewis. "Cornelius, I remember when you first came to this company, you were rather young then, as you are now," He said with a slight smile. "But I want to make it clear that, despite your youth, I know you are a very intelligent man who is capable of making adult decisions and conclusions."

Lewis nodded in agreement. When he had first come to InventCo, most of the staff there had been either shocked or impressed with his presence there. Some thought he should still be in high school, while others couldn't wait for him to just pull a new invention out of thin air. Mr. Fowler had been one of the few who had treated him as an equal, not a nuisance or a supernatural child, but an equal. For that, he had come to both respect and trust the old man.

"So I am completely sure you understand that you must stop your side project with Ms. Framagucci," Mr. Fowler said with such calm seriousness that Lewis almost fell out of his chair in surprise.

"B-but S-sir!" Lewis said, completely caught off guard. "Her idea _is_ possible!" He defended as he gestured at his state of the art computer, which he had helped improve with his Advanced Memory Storage Drive or AMSD. "That's what I was just doing right now, typing up a report for you and Mr. King to read about it!"

Mr. Fowler scowled, "Your only proving my point, Cornelius. Your becoming so obsessed with this project that your even shirking your responsibilities here!" He said, starting to show slight anger in his tone.

Lewis sighed and tried another tactic. "But _if_ it were to work, think of the profits we could make!" He argued, knowing that money was the only way to get Mr. Fowler to see reason. "Musical Frogs would sweep the nation, maybe even the world! We will be swimming in cash when the demand for them rises!" He added. "Just think about all the possibilities! Concerts, advertisements, movies, and not to mention the scientific value!"

Mr. Fowler scowled once more, then rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Hmm...alright Cornelius...alright." He said and turned for the door. "But I will warn you now, this had _better_ take, if this idea of yours bombs, then your done!" He said as he left, though Lewis knew he wouldn't fire him over a simple project failure. At least he hoped he wouldn't.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are appreciated and demanded<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Test

It had taken two months, but the day had finally come.

Lewis and Franny had spent countless hours in the basement, working tirelessly on what Fowler had dubbed "Project F" when he had granted them a million dollar budget. Franny had actually fainted when she had seen the numbers and realized InventCo was actually going to fund her idea.

They could have moved to the labs at InventCo if they had wanted to, but Lewis preferred the privacy of his own lab. And he didn't like the idea of an InventCo scientist finding Franny's frogs and thinking they were simply runaway specimens that needed to be dissected.

The nerve cluster, like Lewis had guessed, did in fact effect Frankie's vocal cords. But there were half a dozen such clusters that could change the vocal pathways, and the changes were so miniscule that even one nerve cluster could be altered a thousand different ways. Effectively, they had a little over six thousand different options and even more then that in combinations to try out, it was like the world's hardest password.

Lewis' Amphibian Vocal Alteration machine had been built within five days of the increased funding and they had set to work. The all but endless combinations had taken forever to comb through and they had all but given up hope.

Then Frankie had sang.

Well, he hadn't _actually_ started singing, but he had made a more musical sounding...sound, then normal. They had immediately made corrections and tweaked the original design of Frankie's vocal cords and he had made two musical sounding notes.

This had repeated for the past two months until now they were confident that he would sing. Actually sing this time.

"Come on Frankie, make mommy proud!" Franny said, not even bothering to cover up her blushing cheeks as she made herself look like a fool. Lewis would tease her about it anyways, regardless of whether he actually saw her blush or not, so why bother? "Come on, sing!"

Frankie, sitting before the two young adults on a metal table in 'their' lab in Lewis' basement, croaked once, then bothered himself with hopping around a bit. Franny felt her shoulders sag, "I really thought..."

"Don't worry, Fran," Lewis said in a comforting tone. "We-"

"Forget it!" She shouted and headed for the door that Lewis and his dad had put in last month that allowed them to leave the basement and enter the backyard, if they ever had a need for that sort of thing, which apparently Franny did right now.

"Franny wait!" Lewis called after her and ran to catch up. In the process of this, he tripped over her box of frogs and crashed into the wall near the door, which caused a bolt in the wall to come undone and, in turn, caused a stack of old blueprints to fly down and send one of Lewis' arc welders, which was laying halfway off the table, into the air, where it crashed into the intercom on the other side of the room. Immediately Lewis' mother's jazz music from upstairs could be heard and every frog in the room turned to stare at intercom with varying levels of curiosity.

Lewis, however, didn't even notice this, as he was busy chasing Franny, who was trying to call her brother, Art. Lewis flew forward, tackling the former karate enthusiast to the ground, knocking her cell phone from her hand. "What in the world is the matter with you?" Lewis asked, noticing that she was crying.

"I'm such a failure! Just like daddy said!" She sobbed. "Every time I think it's going to actually work, it doesn't! I gave up Karate for this, I gave up everything! Dad and mom both think I'm crazy!" She continued on. "And now your going to probably lose your job because we can't give them anything to pay off all that money, and-"

Lewis grabbed Franny's shoulders and shook her rapidly. "Franny snap out of it!" He said, trying to break her out of whatever crazed state she had fallen into. "Your idea isn't crazy, and neither are you!" He snapped.

Franny, who had calmed down a bit, nodded softly as she sniffed and rubbed her tear streaked eyes quickly. "I-I'm sorry, i-it's just that I...I can't believe it didn't work..." She mumbled, suddenly all to aware just how _close_ Lewis was to her and that he was actually holding her, if only to comfort her. He probably didn't even realize he was doing it.

"Don't worry about it," Lewis said as he helped her stand up, though he had yet to remove his arms from around her. "We'll just try again, until we finally get it right."

Franny nodded in agreement and the two headed back towards the lab. Upon entering the lab, however, they stopped dead in their tracks at the sight of Franny's frogs dancing in sync to the sound of Jazz music. But that wasn't what made their jaws drop.

Frankie was singing.

/

**Reviews pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Good Heaven It's Jazz

Cornelius, as a scientist, was used to seeing failure. As an inventor, he was used to trying to figure out how to make failure into success. Between the two professions, he had seen some pretty strange things, but nothing could have prepared him for seeing Franny's dream come true.

_You may be king  
>You may possess the world and its gold<br>But gold wont bring you happiness when you're growing old  
><em>

_The world still is the same  
>You'll never change it<br>As sure as the sun shine above you_

You're nobody till somebody loves you  
>So find yourself somebody to love...<p>

Lewis and Franny glanced at each other for a second, traded grins, and then they let out twin cries of joy.

* * *

><p>Immediately after Frankie had begun to sing, they had gotten down to work. Frankie could sing yes, but his voice was still off, the pitch, and tone were off horribly. Lewis had started working on a newer AVA and Franny had immediately begun working on a presentation for the Board of Directors of InventCo Industries.<p>

By the end of the week, they were ready.

* * *

><p>"You have two minutes," Lewis said as Franny placed a large square object covered in a thick blanket on the table that the Board of Directors were sitting around.<p>

Franny nodded and pulled the blanket off the object it was covering. With the blanket gone, the Board members could now see that it was an elegant gold and white stage with a piano set up in the center and two rows of rising pews on either side of the gold plated piano. Seated on the piano and on the pews, with the latter ones holding instruments, were frogs dressed in miniature gold and white uniforms.

Immediately music began to play and another frog hopped up from behind the piano so that he was now standing, on his hind legs only, on top of the piano. In one of his legs, which were now functioning more as arms rather then legs, the lead frog held a small microphone while the other hand was snapping periodically to the music that was playing from the instruments being held by the frogs.

_It's gettin late_

_I'm making my way over to my favorite place_

_I gotta get my body moving_

_shake the stress away  
>I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way<br>__Possible candidate...yeah  
><em>_  
>Who knew,<br>That you'd be up here looking like you do  
>You're making staying over here impossible<br>Baby I must say your aura is incredible  
>If you don't have to go, don't <em>

By now, every single member of the Board had their jaws on the table as they stared in shock at the lead frog, who was singing in a deep, but somehow light tone. His mouth was curved in a lazy, but arrogant smile while the band picked up the tempo and he began to sing again.

_Do you know what you started  
>I just came here to party<br>Now we're rocking on the dancefloor  
>Acting naughty<br>Your hands around my waist  
>Just let the music play<br>We're hand in hand  
>Chest to chest<br>Now we're face to face_

I wanna take you away  
>lets escape into the music<br>Dj let it play  
>I just can't refuse it<br>Like the way you do this  
>Keep on rockin to it<br>Please don't stop the  
>Please don't stop the music<p>

The frog continued to sing a few more lines while the entire board began to bounce lightly in their chairs to the rhythm and beat of the Jazz music. The band finally finished their song and the entire group of frogs bowed before being covered up by the blanket that Franny had brought in with her.

To say the least, the entire room shook from the applause before frenzied whispering overtook the room. Lewis had to wait several minutes before the meeting room finally fell silent.

"Ms. Framagucci, the Board will now ask you several questions on your invention," Lewis said.

"Of course," Ms. Francesca Framagucci said with a pleasant smile. To everyone else in the room, it would seem like a simple courteous gesture, but to Lewis, it was a sign of how proud and happy she was at that very moment.

"How did that frog learn to sing?" One of the Board members asked, staring at the covered blanket with wonder.

Franny hid a grimace as she heard the aged man sitting across the room from her refer to her prized pupil as 'That Frog,' instead of lashing out at him, she launched into explaining the complexity of the AVAM.

"This," She said, gesturing to the large, circular machine that an intern had brought in for her. "Is called the AVAM, or Amphibian Vocal Alteration Machine. It is capable of changing an amphibian's vocal cords, thus allowing it to sing and form human words," She explained while she set up a chart that showed various diagrams, among them frog anatomy and the nerve clusters that had to be altered to change the vocal patterns.

"With this, and several months of training, frogs can be taught to preform in a musical group like the one you just witnessed," Franny said.

"Could they do Rock?" Someone asked.

"What about Country?" Another asked.

"They, theoretically, could be taught to preform any genre of music," Franny stated. "As my charts show, frogs have a much higher musical ability then Humans."

"Why would anyone want to buy singing frogs?" Someone asked from the farther side of the table.

"No one will buy singing frogs, "Franny said simply, causing several people to gape at her. "But a _lot_ of people will _pay_ to see frogs preforming live on stage," She said.

Lewis couldn't help but chuckle slightly at the man's surprised face.

* * *

><p>"Lewis!" Franny shouted as he pretended to drop her. "Stop it! That's not funny!" She complained once the laughing scientist pulled her back up so that she was standing up straight.<p>

"Sorry! It's j-just..y-your face!" Lewis said as he laughed a bit more. Franny glared at him and he eventually stopped laughing before returning to help her dance.

It had shocked Lewis when, a week before Franny's frogs were supposed to preform at the theater downtown, Franny had told him that she didn't know how to dance. Lewis had found it simply astounding that the young Italian didn't know her way around a dance floor, and had offered to teach her. They had even come up with the idea of having Frankie and The Frogs, which was the new name Lewis had given them, practice their Jazz while they were dancing.

"I still can't believe your supposed to be my teacher," Franny grumbled as she and Lewis began a slow, but looping, dance in the main hall of his house, which was the only place with enough space to allow them to practice without facing the possibility of breaking anything expensive.

"I can't believe you don't know how to dance," Lewis said as he dipped her, this time however it was only lightly. He then pulled her back up and went right back to slow, lazy spins.

"It was never something I was interested in as a girl, "Franny admitted. "Pap...uh, dad always wanted me to learn, but I was too interested in frogs to actually take any classes..." She said before Lewis spun her away, then brought her back and dipped her once more. "Funny, huh? The girl that wants to teach frogs music doesn't know how to dance?"

"I think it makes you...unique," Lewis said as he stared down at her, their eyes locking and their arms still around each other. Lewis wasn't sure what was about to happen, but he felt-

"Bravo! Bravo!" Bud shouted as he and Lucille came down one of the flights of stairs that led up to the second floor of the house. The two were smiling and looking extremely pleased as they congratulated the two dancers, both of whom claiming they had done nothing at all worth praising.

"Nonsense, you two could pass off as a professional dance team!" Lucille said. "In fact, we just came down here to tell you that Bud entered you both in the Dance Festival tomorrow, you two need to get out of your lab and do something together!"

"That's very kind, Mrs. Robinson, but we're just practicing, we're not very good...I'm not very good..." Franny said softly, ignoring the implications Mrs. Robinson was making.

Lucille stared at the young woman for a moment before putting an arm around her and taking her away from the two men in the room. "Now listen here," She said soothingly. "I understand, from what Lewis has told me, that you have trouble trusting yourself sometimes, but that your also a very determined women," She added. "Succeeding isn't everything...losing is far more valuable in the long run," She said and pointed back to Lewis, who seemed to be talking with Bud about something. "Now go back over there and practice, your performance isn't for a couple more days, and you two do actually need a break from all that science and discovery," Lucille said sternly, sounding like she knew that from personal experience.

"So I guess we're being entered in a dance contest..."Lewis said, blushing slightly at the idea and the fact that Lewis talked about her.

"I guess so..." Franny agreed, wondering why her the bottom of her stomach was buzzing like crazy right now, then decided she was simply exited about the idea of preforming before a lot of people. That was it, that had to be it...right?

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know, what in the WORLD does that last part have to do with their research of frogs or how they fell in love? I really don't know, but my random side decided to take over and completely veer off subject, so get ready for some dancin next chapter!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Off Topic?

"Ready?" Lewis asked. He and Franny had just been called up for their turn at the Dance Festival, which was being held outside at the Midtown fairgrounds.

"Not really..." Franny said as she and Lewis began walking towards the dance floor, which was nothing more then an open patch of grass amongst all the white clothed tables covering the field the festival was being held on. "Why are we doing this again? Shouldn't we be working with my frogs?" Franny asked, trying to find a way out of this. Now that she was actually about to dance before a large audience, she was starting to feel the first tendrils of fear settle inside her stomach.

"Their ready, the performance will be fine," Lewis assured her as they stepped onto the dance floor and the music began to play. "Mom was right, you really need to relax for a bit," He teased before putting his arms around her. Immediately a small spark went off at the contact of his hand against the small of her back, causing both Lewis and Franny to stiffen slightly, however both ignored it for the moment, deciding it was simply nerves and nothing else.

They danced, like Lucille had said, like they were professionals. They moved in sync, their bodies fitting together like two pieces of a puzzle as they circled around the dance floor. Lewis could scarcely believe that they hadn't messed up yet and Franny seemed to be enjoying herself as well.

They continued their dance for another few minutes before finally ending with an extravagant dip that left Lewis hovering over the Italian women below him.

"Thanks for the dance," Franny said, her blush and buzzing stomach returning once more.

"No problem," Lewis replied and pulled her up. The duo was immediately bombarded with thunderous applause and loud whistles from the crowd.

"That was couple number 31, will couple 32 please report to the stage?" An announcer said over the speakers set up around the fairgrounds.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for tonight, I actually had fun," Franny said as she and Lewis stood outside before her front door. They had left the festival less than an hour ago, having stayed for dinner at the festival, along with returning to the dance floor for several more competitions and just to dance for the fun of it.<p>

"Your welcome, it was my pleasure," Lewis said as he stepped back to leave. "I can't wait to see the performance Friday."

Franny nodded and stared at him for several, what felt like endless, moments before she moved forward and placed her lips, which were colored in a light red lipstick, against his cheek. Pulling back, she stared at him, her face covered in a bright blush. "Thanks...again," She said before retreating into her house so fast that Lewis was surprised she didn't leave flames on the wooden porch.

Touching his cheek lightly, Lewis thought about what had just happened, and what it meant. Then, thinking ahead for once, he wiped the lipstick off his face, least his parents see it and immediately begin asking him questions, not that they weren't going to anyways considering how late he had been out with Francesca Framagucci.

* * *

><p>"What was that?" Ignacio Framagucci demanded as he stared at his daughter. She was currently sitting in her fathers large chair near the fireplace as he interrogated her. "I allowed you to go to the festival hoping you would meet someone and act normal for a change, but instead you go and kiss that boy!" He demanded.<p>

"Lewis isn't a boy father!" Franny shouted at him. "He's a multimillionaire with a bright future! And he's kind and understands me!" She snapped. "What more do you want from him!"

"I want a _real_ man to woo my daughter! Not some sciency guy!" Ignacio shouted back, causing Franny to remember that her own mother was a scientist. A marine biology one, but the title was close enough to explain why her father despised her friend so much.

"You should date someone that can keep you safe!" Ignacio continued. "What would happen if another man tried to take advantage of you? How would he help you then?" He demanded.

"I know karate-" Franny protested, but it fell on deaf ears.

"You _gave up_ karate, which only proves you not only have a horrible choice in men, but are a fool yourself!" He snapped. "You are forbidden from seeing him from now on!"

"I am nineteen years old! You can't tell me what to do anymore!" Franny yelled, only to realize too late she had crossed the line. Ignacio, who had had more then the average amount of booze this time around, swung his meaty hand forward and smacked his daughter's face with a loud crack. Franny cried out and crashed to the floor as her father reached for his belt buckle.

"Dumb _ragazza fastidioso_," Ignacio said with cold anger. "Maybe a good belting will teach you to respect your-"

Franny never heard the rest of his sentance, she never even felt the belting. All she did hear was a loud crunch, all she ever felt was a loud crash as the coffee table broke in half.

"Gas, take her to her room...I'll deal with him..." Somone said as she heard the sound of knuckles cracking. Idly, she realized it was her brother Art's voice, but she was too shocked by the smack her father had given her to let it really sink in.

"It's ok Fran...it's ok," Gaston, her other brother, said softly as he carried her into her room. For some reason, his normally cheery, if arragont, voice was sounding farther off then it should. Idly, she wondered if she was going into shock, perhaps it was just the sheer magnitude that her loving father had actually hit her. That had to be it...that had to be...it...

Franny was out cold before she could even question why her thoughts were taking so long to form.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm actually really bummed out with how the dancing scene came out...oh well, REVIEW!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Alone Time

"What?" Lewis asked, surprised as he stared at Franny, who was standing before him on the porch of his house, holding her box of frogs as she explained why she needed a place to stay for the night.

"Don't freak out!" Franny said, gesturing at the sleek black car sitting in the driveway behind her. "If my brother gets suspicious, he'll just lock me up in my room until tomorrow, and after spending all day in it already, I think I'll die."

Lewis nodded and moved out of the way to allow her into the house. Franny, with a thankful expression on her face, waved at the black car sitting in the driveway before walking inside the Robinson home. "So what do you want to do? I figured you would want to see how their coming along, plus I didn't feel comfortable leaving them at home," Franny said, referring to her frogs, as the two young adults headed towards the basement.

"That's fine, I was just finishing a prototype anti-gravity drive, but I can finish that later," Lewis said as he hid the anger he felt. That her father would actually hit her, regardless of the fact that he had been drunk, left a surprising amount of rage inside of him.

"Um...actually, while they set up, could you show me the drive?" Franny asked, interested in the anti-gravity device that Lewis had been raving about early in the week.

"Certainly," Lewis said. Once they had reached the basement and released the frogs, and their instruments, Lewis led her over to a secluded part of the basement slash laboratory. Laying on one of the steel tables that were scattered throughout the place was a simple metal box, the only thing that was odd about it was the multicolored buttons on the side and the wires running over to a large yellow battery set up beside it.

Lewis, showing slight excitement, though also being shy about presenting it to her, hit a few buttons on the box before flipping a switch on the yellow generator. Immediately after he did this, the box lifted off from the table slowly and continued to rise, and rise, and rise. Lewis eventually flipped the switch and the box fell rapidly back down, slamming with a large amount of force into the table with a loud bang.

"Sorry! I still need to work on getting it to come back down..." Lewis said lamely as he fiddled with the box and checked for any damage to his invention. Franny, meanwhile, tried to get her jaw off the floor.

"T-that was a-amazing Lewis!" She said, awed by the sight. The ability to float in the air had always been something that had fascinated her, but until now there had never been anything capable of providing the experience except what she saw in the few comic books her brothers left lying around the house.

"This is just the prototype," Lewis explained, ignoring her assurance that the drive wasn't, in fact, a failure. "I'll fix the stabilizers so that it can hover, and then I'll have to work on a model for the Board and then-"

"Lewis!" Franny shouted, breaking the young inventor out of his train of thought.

"Oh, sorry."

* * *

><p>"Alright boys take five!" Frankie said as he and the frogs wandered off their stage, heading over to the container of live flies that Franny had brought with her.<p>

"Well they looked good," Lewis said, still slightly unnerved by the sight of a talking frog. Sure he had engineered it, but it was still a bit odd to him.

"Yeah, they really did," Franny agreed. "So what do you want to do now?" She asked.

"Um...what do you want to do?" Lewis asked, drawing a blank. He was pretty content right now, sitting next to Franny as they watched their hard work pay off in the form of a musical band of frogs in snappy suits playing Jazz music.

"How about a movie?" Franny asked, remembering that Lewis had a massive T.V. set up in his living room.

Lewis thought about it for a moment before agreeing with her. "Alright, what do you want to watch?" He asked. It took them only a few minutes to decide on a movie to watch and within fifteen minutes they were camped out on the couch upstairs, watching the comedy-action-romance film on the huge T.V. in the living room.

Lewis wasn't quite sure when they had started moving closer to one another, and he wasn't willing to guess how they ended up cuddled together under the same blanket. All he knew was that by the time his parents came in to tell them that dinner was ready, Franny was asleep with her head resting against the crook of his neck and he was about ready to join her.

"Shh, Bud!" Lucille said as she backed her husband back into the kitchen. "Don't wake them up!"

"But I want to get pictures for the scrap book!" Bud protested

"Get it in there Mister!"

* * *

><p><strong>I DEMAND REVIEWS...or life debts...BUT I PREFER REVIEWS!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: A Performance to Remember

It was late in the afternoon when Lewis and Franny woke up on Friday morning. The sun was already out and Lewis was almost content to remain laying on the couch, curled up with Franny. Wait a minute...curled up with Franny?

Lewis almost shot straight up, but at the last minute he managed to restrain himself from moving, least he wake said girl in question up. Somehow, after they had fallen asleep watching the movie last night, they had curled up together on the couch. Lewis wasn't sure what Franny thought about their current arrangement, but he didn't particularly mind. In fact, it felt kind of...nice.

Suddenly Franny yawned and stretched, though she didn't break away from him, if anything she moved closer to him. "Mor-" She paused and looked down and then back up, realizing their extremely close proximity to each other. "I'm sorry!" She squealed and quickly flew off the couch, where she ran into the coffee table and fell flat on her back with a groan.

"Fran are you alright?" Lewis exclaimed as he untangled himself from the now twisted blankets. Moving over her, he checked for any injuries. Franny, meanwhile, began blushing a deep red, due in part to how she had woken up, and also because of how close his face was to her own.

"Y-yeah, sorry about that," Franny said as she stared up at him, her eyes slightly wider then normal as they locked eyes once again.

"Don't...worry about...it," Lewis said slowly, feeling himself drawn to her deep brown eyes. The two adults continued to move closer to each other, their mouths started to part and they could both feel an uncontrollable buzzing in their stomachs.

"Morning kids!" Lucille shouted as she came in with a large glass plate stacked high with pancakes covered in golden syrup and slabs of half melted butter. The two adults immediately sprang away from each other and off the floor, their moment gone.

"Morning mom..." Lewis said wearily as he glanced at Franny, who caught his glance and immediately looked away.

"It's almost six, but I figured you two would want breakfast before you had lunch or dinner," Lucille said as she set the plate down on the coffee table, which was oddly enough at a different angle then she remembered it being early that morning.

"Six?" Franny and Lewis both shouted in shock. The performance was supposed to start at seven.

"Thanks mom, but we gotta go!" Lewis shouted as he and Franny headed for the basement to grab the frogs.

* * *

><p>"Ladies and Gentleman," Franny said as she stood before the gathered audience, which was larger then she would have thought it would be. But then again, musical frogs <em>would<em> draw a lot of attention. "Thank you for coming tonight, we will be beginning shortly."

The crowd waited several more minutes before they watched as the tall, thick red curtains parted and light music began to play. Immediately the lights around the stage turned on and the crowd gasped at the sight of an entire orchestra of red and gold uniformed frogs holding tiny instruments, playing in unison.

At least, they were _supposed_ to be playing in unison. Like everyone else sitting in the theater, Lewis was wondering why nothing was happening. He could tell, as he had spent enough time around her to tell, that Franny was nervous and, to be completely frank about it, just shy of freaking out. The frogs were all but frozen, they had yet to start playing, Frankie was just staring straight at the crowd, not a word coming from his mouth. They almost resembled fish when they had been hauled out of the water, minus the random flopping around.

"This stinks!" Someone shouted from the back, which was then recivered with a roar of approval from the crowd.

"Come on!" Someone else shouted.

"We paid money for this?" A tall, gangly, woman shouted two seats down from Lewis.

"Boo!" A man shouted and immediately the rest of the theater picked up the call like a pack of sharks that had sniffed fresh blood from a dying seal. Franny was desperately trying to get her frogs to break out of their trance, but nothing worked, they remained determinedly frozen in place.

Suddenly a soda flew through the air and hit the stage. This quickly joined in with the booing as people threw their snacks and drinks down onto the stage, angry that the prized tickets they had spent so much money were now for naught.

Lewis jumped from his seat, and knowing that he couldn't get the crowd to stop, ran for one of the walkways that would lead him down to one of the entrances that led backstage. Before he had even gotten all the way down they had pulled the curtains mercifully shut, but Lewis winced, having already seen a few items from the snack bar score direct hits on Franny's crumbled form.

He burst into the back of the stage, only to find Frankie and the Frogs still frozen in shock, but Franny was nowhere to be seen. Running towards a door that had been flung open, he passed a pair of stage workers in a hallway before entering the room Franny had been given to prepare herself in.

Knocking gently on the door proved to be futile, all he got was silence. Finally he got so fed up that he just pushed and the door opened, as it had never been locked. What he saw made his heart break and his knees go weak, Franny was crying.

"I told you I was such a _failure_!" Franny complained as she sat on the floor, her clothing was covered in bits of popcorn, soda stains and crumbs while her arms were wrapped around her in a childish display of helplessness as she sobbed her heart out. Lewis was immediately at her side, trying to calm her down.

"It's alright Fran! Your alright!" He said, only to be met with hysteria, which vaguely reminded him of the first time they had thought Project F was nothing more than a failure. Sighing, he put his arms around her instead of shaking her, deciding that was _not_ the wisest move at the moment.

"I'm s-s-sorry...it's j-just that every time...oh for-forget it! I'm just proving to you how much of a loser I am!" Franny said sadly.

Lewis shook his head, "Your not a loser Fran, so the frogs froze up on stage? Who cares?" He said as he looked at her, feeling the same warm, buzzy feeling in his stomach from earlier that morning. "Forget about what happened, you learn from the past, not dwell in it."

Franny nodded and sniffed. "I'm just so sick of people making fun of me when it comes to my frogs! I-I get so worked up, believe so hard that this time it will be different, only for disappointment to come and slam right into me..."

Lewis nodded. "H-hey, it's okay alright? I can't tell you how many times I wanted to give up when my inventions went wrong, or when an adoption interview ended badly..." Lewis said, remembering back to his time at the orphanage and the adoption interviews with parents that always went horribly wrong and the bitter feelings he always had when he ran to the roof after each one. "But I never gave up okay? And neither should you, " He said.

Franny nodded, "You know, not only have you made all of this possible with your money, but I doubt I could have ever gotten this far without you...thanks," She said and leaned up towards his face. Lewis met her halfway and felt the world around him go blank before exploding with warmth as their lips touched. They stayed like that for who knew how long, just sitting on the floor of Franny's dressing room, holding that one kiss. Eventually they broke apart and stared at each other, both grinning from ear to ear as they heard someone cough uncomfortably.

Turning around to see who it was, Lewis felt his gut drop at the sight of Art and Gaston, Franny's two old brothers. The duo were dressed similarly to Lewis, though their suits were different in color, with Gaston's being gray and Art's being a bright red.

"We were coming over to make sure you were ok, but...I guess we had nothing to worry about..."Gaston said, looking at Lewis cautiously. The blond haired inventor suddenly realized that he had just been caught kissing, however innocent of a kiss it was, the two older men's little sister.

"Hey, Gaston...hey, Art..." Franny said weakly, terrified they were going to doing something rash.

"Lewis," Art said, his tone making it clear this was an order and not a suggestion. "Come out here with us real quick...Franny needs to clean herself up before she goes home."

Lewis gulped, nodded and then, after Franny squeezed his hand reassuringly, he followed the two older men outside. Gaston shut the door, allowing Franny to change out of her ruined dress in privacy, but also allowing them to do whatever they wanted without her intervening. Though it wasn't like she could have stopped them anyways.

"Alright Cornelius," Gaston said once he was sure the door was securely shut and that Franny wouldn't hear the three of them talking. "Give it too us plain and simple, what's your angle?"

Lewis, in all honesty, didn't know what to say. "U-uh a-angle?" He asked, unsure of what the appropriate response would be.

"Your after our little sister, why?" Art demanded as he folded his arms across his chest.

"I-I would n-never do anything t-to harm h-her!" Lewis protested as he stood before them.

"Sure...because we're just going to believe you out of the goodness in our hearts and the fact that your a gentleman," Gaston said with a roll of the eyes while Art glared at him.

"Not helping!" Art said as he turned back to Lewis. "Look...we just want to make sure you aren't trying anything...Fran's already going through enough with our dad and mom's relationship. The only reason I haven't tried to stop you two from seeing each other is that I haven't seen her this happy since we gave her Frankie for her birthday..." Art said.

"I swear to you, I w-would rather have you guys beat me up than hurt Franny," Lewis said, meaning every word, though he was really hoping they wouldn't follow through on his promise.

Art nodded. "I hope so. Because if you break her heart, we'll break _you_."

Lewis chuckled nervously before the door swung open, revealing Franny in a pair of jeans, converse sneakers and a black sweater. "If you boys are done talking about my love life, Lewis and I have to go drop off my frogs before we go out on our date." She said simply before heading off down the hall.

"D-date?" Lewis, Art, and Gaston all stuttered as one.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW DARN YOU ALL!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Keep Moving Forward

"Good work, Cornelius, very good work," Mr. Fowler said as he entered Cornelius Robinson's office. The CEO looked very pleased with himself as he accepted the young man's offered chair.

It had been several months since the fiasco at the theater downtown, and since then Lewis and Franny had been hard at work dealing with the various kinks that Frankkie and the Frogs possessed. It had been a _long_ period of trial and error for the two of them, but their efforts had paid off and now both Project F and the Frogs were considered huge successes. They would be preforming every Friday night at the theater downtown for the next year if the ticket sales had anything to say about it.

"Thank you sir, that means a lot to me," Lewis said.

"I hope so, because i'm firing you," Fowler said calmly, sounding like he was discussing the weather or a new paint job that he had put on his car, it did not at all sound like he was firing his best scientist.

"W-what?" Lewis asked, shocked as he stared at Mr. Fowler.

"Well if your going to head up the new Research and Development Company, then you obviously can't be Chairman of the Board, considering how much time this new job will take from you," Fowler said with a tight grin as he patted the young, dumfounded scientist's shoulder like an elderly grandfather congratulating his young grandson on a brand new trophy.

"Me?" Lewis asked, still shocked and not entirely sure he had heard right. Him? In charge of an entire company? This was too much.

"Of course, your gamble on the singing frogs paid off, and Mr. King and I both believe your idea for the gravity defying cars to be a sound start for the company. We've already selected a number of employee's to transfer over from several other companies to help start you off," Mr. Fowler explained as Lewis tried to take all of the information that was being thrown at him in.

"Th-this is just...wow..." Lewis said softly. "I just...can't really wrap my head around this whole thing," Lewis said as Mr. Fowler nodded.

"Lewis," Mr. Fowler said, smiling sadly as he used the boy's common name for the first time Lewis could remember. "You have no idea how much joy that both Mr. King and I receive with you working here," He said. "You act just like Loosten did when he first figured out how the diesel engine worked nad how he he could improve the safeguards against air pollution..." Mr. Fowler's voice became softer as he said this. "You really do bring back the joys of this place, the memories..." He paused and looked around the office before smiling once more. "I expect big things from you, Mr. Robinson."

"I plan to give you big things, Mr. Fowler," Lewis said with a smile of his own as he shook the older man's hand.

* * *

><p>"Wow, I can't believe this!" Franny said happily as she gazed around the massive space before her. Mere seconds had gone by before she was hugging Lewis in an embrace so tight he was worried she might break a few of his bones. "Lewis this is amazing, thank you!" She cried.<p>

Lewis merely shrugged shyly, which was followed by a heavy blush when she kissed him lightly before dancing off amiably to explore the rest of the newly commissioned room.

Being the founding member of Robinson Designs and Research, as well as the owner, and President, Lewis was more then capable of installing a new room in the large complex that Mr. Fowler had been generous enough to supply him with. Well, it had actually been built for him, but that was getting into the exact specifics.

With three completely sound proof recording rooms, a main stage floor, with accompanying seats for spectators, a fully functioning control room and a back room, which doubled as a testing area as well, the Robinson-Framagucci Studio Wing of Robinson D&R was state of the art and sparkling new. Franny was already bouncing off the walls, eager to try out the new equipment, to explore the new possibilities this brought to her small band of frogs.

"Yeah Boss, this looks _real_ smooth," Frankie said, speaking of the frogs, as he and the rest of the small group of amphibians walked into the studio wing. To Lewis' amusement, the frogs had all started wearing the pinstriped suits that they preformed in, despite the fact that they could stay unclothed. Lewis assumed it had something to do with the AVAM, possibly some side effect or mutation of the altered genes, he could always look into it later.

"Frankie, get everyone over into room One," Franny said, still looking like a young child that had just gotten the biggest present on Christmas and was dying to play with it for the entire day. "We'll get right on that song we were working on earlier yesterday," She said excitedly. Turning to Lewis, she hugged him again, leaving her lips on his cheek this time for a few moments longer the the previous time. "Thank you," She said once more before smiling a dazzling smile at him before twirling after her frogs.

"Well, at least _you_ can make her happy," Gaston muttered from behind Lewis. The young inventor turned and saw that both Art and Gaston were leaning against either side of the wall around the wooden double doors that led into the Studio from the rest of the complex. Lewis had almost forgotten they were there.

"We've been talking," Gaston said, indicating his brother and himself. "_We_ don't like you," He said flatly, Lewis had expected no less. "But, _she_ does..." He added, looking a bit pained at this concept. "And since she needs a bit of bright light after so much time in the dark...eh..."

"We're going to let you date her," Art threw in. Gaston glared at him for interrupting him, but nodded his agreement.

"Glad to know I have your permission," Lewis said as he headed for the door. "But I thank you none the less," He added. "Now I believe you wanted to talk to me about your idea for a massive human shooting cannon?" Lewis asked and Art shot Gaston another glare.

"You!" He said, looking stung. "Giving in to her boyfriend isn't supposed to happen for another six months!" He snapped.

Lewis' left eyebrow rose slight. "Didn't you want to discuss a flying pizza delivery vehicle that, and I quote, 'Absolutely has to look like that wicked alien saucer from The Martians Invade IV?'" Lewis asked as Art sputtered and looked away while Gaston gave him a high five.

Maybe he _could_ get along with her brothers after all.

* * *

><p><strong>And sadly, I end this mini fic. To be truthful, I want to continue writing about Lewis and Franny, Gaston and Art, Bud and Lucille, Mr. Fowler, and Mr. King. I have an entire story arc running through my head right now, but alas, it is not to come about yet. NOTICE the <em>yet<em>. I am only ending this fic for two reasons, 1) I need a bit of a break from this fic, as my short-long hiatus has indicated, and 2) This stories title is FROGS, which I made it that way because I only wanted to talk about how the frog gang came about. I will probably come up with another fic sooner or later that will either continue all the way to MTR or a bit before or after the event. I really don't know yet.**

**So send me your ideas, your opinions, your hates and loves, raves and slaves...now you have me rhyming...great. Before I go off with the ball, I have one more request: For the love of every deity out there, GIVE ME A NAME BETTER THEN THE FROG GANG, I NEED SOMETHING TO CALL THEM!**

**And with that, I bid you a farewell...**

_**Lostsword**_


End file.
